


The Haunting

by SapphicLilly



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gags, Grooming, Human AU i guess?, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repressed Memories, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Somnophilia, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, diary entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicLilly/pseuds/SapphicLilly
Summary: Stephanie was coming back to LazyTown for summer break, after years of being away for college. It had been a long time since she made contact with her dear friends, and she missed them all greatly while she was away.One night, she had one of her usual sleep paralysis episodes however this time, there was something different about it. When she found an old diary of hers she would come to discover that there were some memories, she had rightfully repressed. Memories of nightmares she used to have when she was younger, that would come to haunt her when she was conscious.
Relationships: Stephanie Meanswell & Robbie Rotten, Stephanie Meanswell/Robbie Rotten
Kudos: 2





	The Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> if it was unclear, from the summary and tags this is a twisted and extremely dark fic.  
> if you're triggered by the mentions and actual acts of non-con/rape (and the mentions of underage sexual assault) I would advise you not to go further. if not, proceed!  
> Basically Robbie Rotten did awful things to Stephanie in her sleep when she was younger, and he keeps doing those things when she eventually comes back as an adult. I kinda improvised a lot, Stephanie has long hair here just because lol. further warning this is not a cnc (consensual non-consensual) fic, this is straight up fucked.

Stephanie was coming back to LazyTown for summer break, after years of being away for college. She was feeling anxious; stepping out of the bus, she took a few seconds to stare at the little town she spent all her summers at. Now however, she was an adult and it had been a long time since she had talked or seen any of her friends. _God it really has been so long_ , she thought taking a deep breath and staring at the faraway houses that reminded her of all the memories she had made; her heart sunk in nostalgia as it pictured Sportacus, her dearest friend. She felt extremely guilty for not calling not even once those four years she was gone. _Four years had passed in the blink of an eye huh,_ she thought to herself.

It was four years ago that she had to say the hardest goodbye in her life. She managed to get into her dream college, and when she got her acceptance letter a feeling of happiness rose within her chest but just as quickly filled her insides with dread. Yes, she got into the college she always wanted, but it also meant that she’d have to leave her friends behind. She held the letter in her hands for a while staring at it with a sad expression, her parents called her right after to hear the news and they were overjoyed to hear of her success. For them, there was no downside to this. Stephanie would go to the college she wanted and also be within a twenty-minute drive from their house, so they’d get to see her more often. 

They really didn’t understand why she wasn’t as enthusiastic about this. She tried her very best to sound happy through the phone, and as soon as she hung up her fake smile dropped and she became quiet. It was all happening so quickly. She desperately wished she just had a little more time. Now, telling this to everyone? She couldn’t. It would break her heart far more than it would break theirs. She kept it a secret until she was able to master up the courage to tell them, which wasn’t soon. She actually didn’t say anything for a week after that, and that week had been simply the worst. 

She wasn’t as cheerful; she couldn’t keep her spirits up no matter how much she tried. Her mind would always make her remember the fact that she’d soon have to say goodbye to everyone. 

_“I promise I won’t lose touch.”_ she pinky promised to Sportacus. It was childish, but she felt guilty for not keeping the end of that promise regardless. She should have made the effort to stay in touch but she didn’t. Life got in the way...and it felt really awkward and anyways, it was just very difficult to call. Making excuses isn’t exactly the right thing but, she really wasn’t able to bring herself and dial anyone’s number. She groaned to herself feeling worse and worse about the situation.

All kinds of memories flashed in her mind. Memories of her friends and her, playing together in the town’s park and oh, how different she was back then. Her appearance had changed significantly from what it used to be. Most important change of all, was how her pink hair now reached her waist and clothes consisted of a pair of rugged jeans, and a bright neon pink t-shirt with a black hoodied jacket on top. 

The walk to her uncle’s house wasn’t long and soon she was already at his doorstep and knocked three times, fixing the hair that got messed up by the wind. It only took a few seconds before her uncle swung open the door and welcomed her with open arms. 

“Stephanie!” he exclaimed a huge smile on his face. “Look at you! Oh, it has been so long!” 

“Hi uncle Milford.” She said in a warm tone, her eyes creasing and her lips curling into a gentle smile immediately giving him a hug; letting her feelings of guilt fade away in his arms. 

“Oh, we have so much to catch up on! Come in, come in.” He gestured for her to come inside and she grabbed her suitcase to make her way in. It took her a while for her to collect her thoughts, since all were focused on how nothing had changed. Everything had been just as she had left it and that made her tear up a little bit. 

“Wow uncle...everything is as I remembered.” It was the only thing she could really say at that moment. Her uncle let out a laugh at Stephanie’s comment. It made him very happy to hear her say that, in the same kind of tone she had the first time she visited. 

“Not a lot of things changed around here.” He proudly said. “Oh, your room as well. I made sure to change nothing about it! I always thought you’d come back much sooner so everything is exactly as you left it.” Stephanie smiled at him again, each one of his words was filled with love and at that moment when she felt extremely awful for not keeping in touch, it honestly made her feel a little overwhelmed so she didn’t know what to say. 

“Uncle...” But before she had to think of something to reply, he guided her to her room. Not that she needed help finding it, she knew the way. But he wanted to see her reaction, when she would walk in and see it again after all this time. He opened the door and let her walk in first, her eyes trailed every nook and cranny. He was right. It was exactly how she remembered it. From the light beige walls to the warm orange carpeted floors, all the way to her soft pink bed that was placed at the far-right side of the room were just as they were. A wave of nostalgia hit her chest and sent shivers down her spine. “I can’t believe it.” She exclaimed. 

“Just how you left it, right?” She turned to look back at him, seeing as he eagerly waited for her response. 

“Yes,” she paused collecting her thoughts. “Thank you so much uncle, this is amazing.” She let another smile cross her face. 

“Oh no need to thank me, Stephanie. I always waited for you to come back one day.” He hurriedly looked at his watch and remembered the trip Stephanie had been on and how tired she must have been. “Oh, you must be exhausted! I’ll leave you to unpack and get settled in. It is so nice to have you finally back.” He finished and made his way out of her room. Stephanie lowered her head for a moment, her ears noticing the silence that surrounded her. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, before sitting on the edge of her bed and falling back to lie against it. 

It really felt good to be back, but not so good that it took her so long. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes only for a moment just so she could soak up that she was in fact back. She couldn’t lie, meeting up with her friends and especially the idea of meeting Sportacus made her extremely anxious. She was worried that they were going to be mad at her and rightfully so. She sighed deeply, unable to unleash that uncomfortable feeling that piled up in her stomach. 

In that moment, she got up and braced herself. She was going to go meet them. It was starting to feel mentally draining, spending her time feeling worried about their reaction. If they’re going to be angry then so be it, it’s best to get this over with this once and for all.

* * *

A week had passed since Stephanie came back. The first meet-up with her friends wasn’t the absolute best. Not everyone, was as welcoming as her uncle. Trixie had every right to be bitter to her and she did her best to show it. Stephanie wanted to make amends somehow and it seemed like it would take her some time to earn her forgiveness. But she was willing to be patient and Trixie was willing to see her try. 

And now, after a week Stephanie felt completely settled in. Each day she’d get up be greeted by her uncle’s cooking and then she’d head out to meet up with her friends and hang out. Their favorite spot that used to be the town’s park was now overrun with other kids, and quite frankly it would be a little embarrassing for them to be “playing” there. They had grown past that stage by now. But they all craved to be active and they missed the little adventures they had together. 

So, Stephanie proposed the woods. It was a perfect place for them to run around and do anything they wanted. They walked and walked, talking of all the things they did while they weren’t together and yet somehow the conversation would always end up on the time before she went to college. The time where they were young and used to all play together. 

“Those were really fun times.” Trixie said, her face a little lowered looking like she was picturing them in her head. 

“Yeah, they were. I was constantly thinking about all of you while I was gone.” Stephanie replied. 

“Then, why did you never attempt to contact us?” Trixie finally snapped, and the whole group grew silent. They were all thinking it. It was about time that she had confronted that subject and Stephanie braced herself to start explaining. 

“I don’t think I should start giving excuses for myself, so I’ll be honest. I felt sad for being away, and the sadder I felt the more I let time pass by, without calling. I let my life get the best of me, focusing on what I had there, because I was too hurt to look back. I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t want it to become like this.” 

“But it did.” Trixie said in an almost enraged tone. 

“Yes, and I want to fix it. I missed all of you and I want us to get back together or at least just hang out if you want that of course.” She was talking to the whole group but somehow her tone was almost entirely directed to Trixie, as she was the one that was the most hurt by this. 

No one said anything and they continued the rest of the way in an uncomfortable silence, before parting ways and all heading to their homes. When Stephanie walked into her uncle’s house it was already dark outside. She took of her shoes and walked to the living room, seeing her uncle passed out on the couch. She smiled and made her way over to wake him up, so he’d move to his bed. With a few gentle nudges he was able to wake up just barely, and sleepily waddled himself to bed. Stephanie let a quiet laugh when he bumped into his room’s doorframe before he entered it. 

She took a long deep breath and figured it was about time she heads off to bed as well. It was late but she wasn’t particularly tired, mainly because she was still thinking of today’s conversation she had with everyone. Would she ever make it all better? Could she ever bring their friendship back to how it was? 

These thoughts plagued her mind. As soon as she entered her room, she removed her shirt and jeans, tossing them at the desk’s chair right next to her bed. She turned to look at her window; the moonlight that peered through it, catching her attention. It was a beautiful night. She opened it and let the cool summer breeze caress her half naked body. It would be dangerous to leave it open while she slept, but the coolness of the night sky that waved over her somehow made her feel comforted. The window was at the second-floor anyways, and the town was safe enough she figured. There were times when her uncle would even forget to lock the front door; that safe. 

She shrugged and moved over at her bed, getting herself under the thin sheet and nuzzled against her pillow. They had a very strong smell of lavender and she focused on that with each breath she took, filling her lungs with that scent. The dark summer sky, the coolness that it brought, the slight warmth of her bed sheet and that soft lavender smell, sent her little by little into slumber and it didn’t take long before the muscles in her body relaxed; and she finally went unconscious. 

That sleep was the best one she has had for days, and it was a pity that it wouldn’t last. She had a history of sleep paralysis ever since she was very young, so it wasn’t that foreign for her mind to come into consciousness and her body refusing to follow. Her eyes were closed but it felt as though she could see the environment around her, or more accurately feel the empty space that surrounded her. She was trying to calm herself down, and kept telling herself that it was going to pass eventually. However, that didn’t stop her from wanting to scream out her uncle’s name and even though her mouth remained closed shut, her throat felt pained as if she was indeed yelling. 

In that moment, she almost felt something in her environment. She wanted to ignore it, as it could have easily been a hallucination caused by her own mind. But something in her, made her feel the need to pay close attention to it, even more so when its presence became more and more distinct in that dark space. She couldn’t _see_ it but she felt something heavy on the floor a few feet away from her. _Calm down, it’s just your head playing tricks on you,_ she repeated to herself. But the “tricks” in question got closer and Stephanie’s body immediately grew cold, when she heard footsteps on her room’s carpeted floor. She quieted her thoughts, so she could pay attention to the sound coming straight at her and then it stopped right beside her. She tried feeling the tip of her fingers in a desperate attempt to wake her body, but all in vain. She tried to scream but nothing would escape her lips. She was panicking uncontrollably. 

There was someone in the room, with her. She silenced her mind once more to pay attention and that’s when she was no longer in any doubt if this was real. She heard breathing, it was quiet and barely even noticeable but she could tell it was there. She heard the subtle rustling of the figure's clothing, as they kneeled and sat at the edge of her bed. Her breathing became more frantic, as that was the only thing she was able to control at that moment. It was soon that she felt a cold hand on her thigh, the pressure of the figure's palm burning the place they touched. She was terrified. She couldn't do anything when she felt that dreadful, scorching sensation move towards her ass and gripping it tightly, almost in a possessive manner. She could hear the man's breathing far clearer now, as with each stroke and slap she'd receive, would make him pleased with Stephanie's unwarranted obedience; and he did not seem shy to show her that.

Two of his digits, stroked her entrance through her underwear. She felt so uncomfortable, and the figure seemed to know exactly what to do to make her situation worse and worse. She wanted to grab his hand and stop him from torturing her this way. She tried focused harder on regaining her senses, and was finally able to move her index finger. Immediately after, her hand flinched and the man definitely noticed, as he stopped what he was doing. The only thing she heard were his footsteps growing faster as if they moved away from her, vanishing right as she opened her eyes and shot up from her bed looking around her. The curtains of her window swayed with the night breeze, and she took some time to regain her composure and stop her heart from jumping off her chest. Her eyes darted around every corner of her room, and there was nothing there or no one at that. 

She got up when she finally felt calm enough and reached to close her window. For just a moment, she focused on the empty road underneath her, and was petrified to see that it wasn’t as empty as she thought. A dark, unidentifiable figure of a person, stood right at the sidewalk, far away from any light source as to not reveal their identity. Stephanie’s body froze but she closed and locked her window immediately, however her sight didn’t leave that figure as his stance never faltered. It looked straight at her, and even though she couldn’t tell his face; she could tell that his gaze was locked on her. 

Immediately, she ran to her uncle’s room and told him of what had happened, making him come with her just so he’d see the culprit. Unfortunately, upon coming back to her window to show her uncle evidence of this; the figure was out of sight. She swore to him that there was someone out there and her uncle believed her stressed state enough to go out and check himself. Stephanie followed and stayed at the entrance of their house, watching him look over both sides of the sidewalk and returning with a _“There’s no one there, Stephanie.”_ But there was someone, and not only at the entrance of their house but in the comfort of her room as well. 

“Maybe it was just a vivid nightmare.” She tried to convince herself out loud. 

“Let’s head back to sleep, alright?” Her uncle replied by locking the door twice and made sure all windows in the house and any other entrances were secure as well. By the time she reached her bed, she was already doubting what she had experienced. Some part of her still wanted to think it was real, but the part that wanted to make her calm down assured her that it wasn’t. Sleep paralysis was a common thing for her, and she had seen much more terrifying things when unconscious. Still, this happened when she was very much conscious, or was positive enough that she was.

She groaned, tossing and turning in her bed, unable to make herself comfortable to fall asleep. She decided that she wasn’t getting any shut eye so she shot up again, this time her gaze falling at the top of her desk. She remembered that she kept a diary when she was younger and just as the curiosity rose in her mind, her body quickly followed to meet her wondering. Standing now in front of her desk, she opened all her drawers until she found the big pink notebook she used for a diary. It had a keyhole however, and the key nowhere in her possession. She sighed, trying to remember if it was somewhere in here and after a few minutes of searching, she came into the conclusion that it wasn’t. 

_How hard can it be to just crack it open,_ she thought to herself. She quietly made her way to the kitchen, slowly opening the drawers in search of anything she could use to pry it open. When she found something that would suffice, she jammed it at the side of the notebook twisting it so the thin metal would bend and eventually break. She put the knife down, and flipped through its pages. 

_“June 12t_ _h_ _, 20XX”_ Was the first date written, exactly 8 years ago. She had started writing that early huh. Most of the text was an arrangement of little adventures she had with her friends and any memory that she wanted to keep. It was sweet, but at some point she reached a page where her handwriting caught her interest, mainly because it wasn’t as pretty and neat as the rest. She remembered how attentive and careful she was when writing every page, because she wanted her writing to be cute so seeing such a disoriented and sloppy text in front of her, brought a strange feeling. The page was as follows: 

_“August 15_ _th_ _,20XX”_

_“I don’t know how to begin writing this, so I’ll just put down the words and see where this takes me. I feel troubled, very, very troubled. I don’t know if I can trust my mind anymore, I don’t know if what is happening is real or if I’m just imagining everything and that scares me.”_

Stephanie’s eyes were glued on the page, her body filling up with dread as every word would bring her back to this memory; to the time when she sat herself down and wrote this. 

_“This is not the first time this has happened and that’s why I want to put this down into paper, so I never forget._ _Although,_ _I don’t know if that’s what I really want. I think I want to forget; I think I want to ignore it but the more I do, the more it keeps coming back.”_

She was starting to remember. Her mind was sinking further and further into the memory that she had accidentally repressed all these years. 

_“But I’m done with forgetting. I’m done with waking up and remembering nothing, and only barely be able to piece together the nightmares I keep having. And the thing is, they don’t feel like they’re just dreams.”_

Stephanie’s heart stopped. 

_“There’s a monster in my room, waiting for me to fall asleep and when I do, that’s when it comes out to hurt me. But it doesn’t really hurt me, it makes me feel uncomfortable.”_

She wasn’t able to stop the tears that formed in her eyes. 

_“I can never remember exactly what happens when I wake up in the morning, but I can remember how it felt. I can remember where it touched me because when I wake up, it feels weird in the places where it did. I don’t understand what it wants from me, and I don’t understand why it keeps coming back._

_My uncle took me to a place the other day. He told me that there’s someone that might help me make some sense of these dreams. The person’s name was Sarah and she was very sweet, she helped me draw a nice picture of my uncle’s house. She asked me, why I painted my room’s window black and why they were they only ones in the drawing that were that color. I didn’t know why, "it just felt right" I told her._

_She asked me about the dreams, but I told her I didn’t remember much. She persisted, and told me to put down the words and she’d help me piece it all together. I explained to her everything I could remember, and she gently nodded at every word I said, encouraging me to speak more and more about it. At some point though, she called my uncle in and told me to go read some of the comics in the waiting room and so I left._

_They stayed in there for a while, before my uncle came out again and came over to bring me back inside. This time Sarah was holding a silver pocket watch in her hand. She guided me to the room’s couch and told me to lie down and look at the watch as she swung it side to side. I don’t remember what happened afterwards, only that I got my favorite vanilla and chocolate cookie flavored ice cream right after._

_Sarah told me that the dreams should go away over time, so I’ll just see if that’s true.”_

That’s where the page ended. Stephanie hadn’t realized that her mouth had dropped and she brought it to a close, swallowing in the process. This was a lot to take in. Her hands where stuck holding her diary, and she flipped immediately to the next page to see if she had written more but seeing as her hand writing was back to her original cute style she assumed that there wasn’t. She flipped a few more pages but saw nothing that caught her attention. 

She took a long deep breath and tried to dissolve the panic that was trapped in her lungs, forcing her to cough out a few breaths to make her feel less suffocated. 

She’d have to talk to her uncle about this. How did he keep this a secret from her, and more importantly why? It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Stephanie didn’t get a wink of sleep last night. She was unable to stop the waves and waves of questions that filled her mind, making her more confused and stressed for what she experienced the night before.

“Uncle Milford,” She began, putting down her silverware. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.” Her uncle seemed noticeably concerned at her words. 

“Of course, Stephanie. Is something wrong?” He asked, and put down his silverware and the piece of cake he was about to take a bite of. 

“I found my diary. The one I had when I was younger and as I was flipping through it, I found something that...troubled me.” She paused, looking at him before looking back down at the table in front of her; trying to piece what she wanted to say. “Did you ever take me to a therapist?” She looked back at him and saw the muscles on her uncle’s face shift from what someone would describe as concern to an expression much more terrified. The kind of expression a person would have, if they had been accused of a crime. 

“What makes you say that?” He said, trying to keep to himself. 

“Uncle, why are you keeping secrets from me?” Stephanie said in a tone that only made him feel all the more pressured. 

“I don’t want to keep secrets from you, dear.” 

“Then why are you not answering me?” Silence crept between them. He tried to find the words and soon, he was finally able speak. 

“Yes, I did take you to a therapist. You kept saying you had these weird dreams and I got worried for you. Your parents wouldn’t acknowledge your episodes because they were scared that if they did, they were going to get worse.” 

“And did they?” Her uncle stayed quiet for a few seconds. 

“Yes...they did. I couldn’t handle leaving you to deal with them on your own, so I took the initiative of taking you to a child therapist. I wanted to help you, even if it meant going against my sister’s wishes.” He stopped. 

“What happened when she sent me out in the waiting room? What did she tell you?” She said, and watched her uncle swallow hard; his eyes fixated on the table as if he was picturing the moment in his head. 

“I don’t remember what she told me exactly.” 

“What can you remember?” She persisted, and her uncle sighed in resignation; burying his face in the palm of his hand. 

“She told me that, what you could have is another form of – what I believe she called – parasomnia.” 

“Parasomnia?” She arched her eyebrow in confusion. 

“It’s a kind of sleep disorder, it’s very common actually. People often talk in their sleep or move around or sleepwalk.” 

“You said, I had another form of it. What type of parasomnia did she say I had?” He stayed quiet. “Uncle?” 

“There’s no reason to dig up the past, that’s why it should stay there. In the past!” He said, getting off his seat. 

“Uncle I need to know!” 

“There’s nothing to know, Stephanie. Now please I have to attend to an early meeting, I’ll see you in the afternoon and please let’s not further discuss this.” And with that her uncle left the house, leaving her alone with this new knowledge about herself. _A form of parasomnia,_ she thought to herself. If he wasn't going to her answers, the internet definitely will.

She got up from her seat and looked for her laptop, in search of what form of parasomnia she was diagnosed of having. It didn’t take long before the word _“_ _Sexsomnia_ _”_ popped up on her search. It is a form of parasomnia, that is characterized by an individual engaging in sexual acts while in a stage of sleep called NREM. Sexsomnia, can present itself in an individual with other pre-existing sleep-related disorders. 

_They think I did this to myself_ , she thought and sunk deeper into her chair. This couldn’t be her imagination; this couldn’t just be all in her head. She cupped her chin with one hand, and spent a few minutes lost in her thoughts. _The diary,_ she thought and looked around her room to get ahold of it. It was exactly where she had left it, at the edge of her bed. She flipped the pages again, trying to find another piece of text that looked like the one she had found yesterday. After a few moments she stopped once more. Her body froze yet again, seeing a similar handwriting to the one she was looking for. 

_“September 2_ _nd_ _, 20XX”_

_“I don’t understand, she told me the nightmares would stop and I thought they did for a while. But yesterday, the monster came back and this time I’m sure it was real. After I woke up, I only remembered how uncomfortable it made me feel however this time, there was proof. I didn’t notice it myself but my friend Trixie pointed it out to me, when we were playing.”_

Stephanie’s eyes widened, as she read through the sentences. 

_“The monster had left me a small bruise on my thigh. I told Trixie I had fallen down the stairs and got that bruise and thankfully she didn’t ask anything further. When I told uncle Milford, I could see him scared and that afternoon I heard him speak to someone over the phone. I tried to eavesdrop but I couldn’t make out what he was saying. That night we went to Sarah again, and we talked about my dreams. She asked me to show her where the “monster” left me a mark and after looking at it for a few seconds, told me if I remember doing anything in those dreams._

_I shook my head and she gently took my hand, telling me that it’s okay for me to tell her, that the monster would not harm me if I did. But I really couldn’t remember. She then asked me if I could describe it to her, and I really thought about it. I thought for a while but couldn’t quite explain it. I told her it looked dark and tall, and no matter how much I wanted it to go away it just wouldn’t._

_She looked at me with a soft smile and told me to go to the waiting room and play with any of the new comics they had on display there. My uncle walked in when Sarah called him, and again he stayed in there for a while. I was starting to get bored so I got up and moved closer to the door. I put my ear against it to hear what they were saying. I couldn’t make it out that well._

_My uncle sounded worried and Sarah said something about a therapy session. I couldn’t understand what word she used, but my uncle agreed. Sarah told him that it might be best for me, to suppress these memories entirely. I don’t really remember what happened afterwards that night. Only that I walked into Sarah’s office, her holding that same silver pocket watch and then waking up for just a moment, in my uncle’s car._

_He was quiet on the way home and I was too tired to say anything. He muttered something about an appointment he was going to make but I didn’t understand what kind. He said it would be soon but I fell asleep and didn’t get to hear anything more.”_

The page ended there and Stephanie turned it, to find a small additional text on the back in the same handwriting. 

_“I am moving back with my mom and dad; they say it’s best I come home for a while. But I don’t want to go home! I like it here with uncle and my friend Trixie and Stingy and Ziggy and Pixel. I don’t want to leave!”_

That’s where it stopped. The next date was “June 3rd, 20XX” exactly 2 years after the last entry. She skimmed through it and all seemed normal again. In one sentence, she mentioned Sportacus coming to Lazytown for the first time. _So, this happened before she met_ _Sportacus_ _,_ she thought to herself. She rocked back and relaxed on her chair, her head falling backwards. She stared at the ceiling for a while, her mind completely blank if for a moment. She wanted to zone out for a few seconds. She didn’t want to think of this any longer but her mind forced her back into reality. 

_Am I going through the same thing, I went through back then? Did it really stop after I left?_

She rapidly flipped through the pages again, trying to find any mention of those dreams but found none until the end of the book. The time where the dreams stopped with the time Sportacus came into town for the first time, they correlate. What does this mean? She had to get to the bottom of this and she wouldn’t stop until she got answers. _Where is_ _Sportacus_ _,_ that question popped in her head and she picked up her stuff on her way out. 

Trixie was working as a cashier in one of the town’s convenience stores, and Stephanie rushed inside in hopes of catching her on one of her shifts. 

“Hi, is Trixie working today?” Stephanie asked the foreign person who was at the register at the moment. 

“Trixie?” He played dumb, thinking of her as a probable threat, seeing as Stephanie looked in a craze herself. She was about to go off on him but stopped in her tracks when she saw Trixie coming out of the back door and into the store. 

“Trixie!” She enthusiastically called out. 

“Stephanie? What are you doing here?” Her tone was confused, it wasn’t mad like their last encounter in the woods. She felt a little calmer.

“I really need to talk to you. Please do you have a moment? When does your shift end?” Stephanie was acting weird she knew that, but she couldn’t control her behavior in the slightest. Trixie looked at her for a few seconds, noticing the desperation in her eyes as she pleaded. 

“This is my dad’s store, and I can get off whenever I want.” She said and guided Stephanie at the back of the store. “What is wrong?” Trixie seemed genuinely concerned, even though she hadn't fully forgiven her.

“It’s a very long story and I need help. I really don’t know what to do.” Stephanie said, her tone getting more and more stressed. 

“Okay, okay calm down. I’m here, talk to me.” She reassured her. 

Stephanie told her everything from start to finish. From the weird dreams she had as a child, all the way till last night’s experience. They spent hours talking. Well, it was mostly Stephanie who did the talking and Trixie who did the very concerned listening part. 

“Stephanie...holy shit.” Trixie finally said after she had finished. “Why didn’t you tell us anything before?” 

“That’s the thing! I remembered everything after reading my diary. It was as if I had repressed all those memories or,” 

“Or someone repressed them for you?” Trixie finished her sentence. 

“Yeah, something like that.” She lowered her head. 

“Why doesn’t your uncle tell you what happened?” Trixie noted. 

“I don’t know! I really don’t understand why he’s being so secretive.” She paused. “I need to know what happened so I can understand why it came back last night.” 

“Do you think Sportacus has something to do with the disappearance of those episodes?” Trixie said and Stephanie took some time to consider that. 

“I mean, I have no idea. Maybe? Ugh this is confusing. But I need to talk to him, is he still in town?” 

“I haven’t heard of him for a while, no one really has. After you left, he kinda disappeared too.” They both grew quiet for a while. “But I think you can still contact him through that old mailbox. If it’s still working that is.” Trixie giggled and Stephanie relaxed just a bit. She remembered how she was able to contact him the first time, and she already planned on going there. 

“Thank you, Trixie. For listening to me and helping me. I know I don’t deserve it.” 

“That’s right, you don’t. You’re very lucky I’m kind, now hurry off I got work to do.” Trixie said and gently shooed Stephanie away with a wave of her hands. 

“I’ll call you to hang out sometime, I promise!” And with that she was out of her sight and on her way to the other side of the town, where that mailbox was. First, she made a stop at her uncle’s house to write the letter, then putting it in an envelope and in her bag. 

The mailbox looked rusty and forgotten. It brought back another wave of nostalgia as the memories of the first time she was here, flashed in her mind. She huffed and pulled the dry vines that encircled it, tossing them on the side. She put the letter in the tube and grabbed the lever. It was rusty and didn’t easily budge. Stephanie applied as much strength as she could master and the lever made a screeching sound before finally it sent off the letter, flying to its destination. She looked up for a moment and saw it disappear in the horizon. 

The sun was starting to set in the background, and the sky was turning into a warm inferno, not as threatening though. She thought, it would be a good idea to sit by a bench nearby to watch the sunset as she waited. She didn’t know if Sportacus would reply or even show up but she felt the need to wait. 

_What was she going to tell him anyways? Could she ever find herself able to tell him all the things that Trixie now knew?_

She sighed and watched the sky change colors right in front of her. When it got dark and still no appearance of Sportacus, she decided that she’d try again tomorrow; making her way home. Could it be that he ignored her message? Was he angry at her for not making any contact all this time? She wouldn’t blame him and now she feels even more stupid. The night breeze brushed against her cheeks as she walked and a sound of heavy crunching filled her senses with every step she took. There was something wrong that made her stop dead in her tracks. 

She looked behind her in caution. No, it must have been her imagination. It almost felt like she could hear an extra pair of footsteps behind her but the road was empty. She let out a deep exhale, calming herself down. She started walking again and made sure to focus her hearing on any sound that echoed behind her. It wasn’t until she almost felt safe, that she heard them clearer this time, and she instinctively turned to look again. This time she was left mortified. In the middle of the road, there was someone standing there a few meters back away from her. 

She couldn’t make out who it was, although remembering as she had sent a letter to Sportacus she considered it could be him, so she called out his name. But when she saw that the figure didn’t move an inch and just stood there menacingly, her fight or flight response immediately kicked; and she chose the latter. She didn’t spend not one second of her attention, on how close the figure was getting at her. The only thing she could focus on, was every corner she had to turn while running for her life, in an attempt to lose him. 

Her loud heavy breathing filled her ears and dried her throat, she was getting close to giving up. She made another turn into an alleyway, and fell headfirst on someone’s chest. She screamed and put her hands up in the air, and the figure grabbed her wrists to stop her from all her flailing. 

“Stephanie! Stephanie!” The person called out, and she looked up at the source of that familiar voice. It was Sportacus. She took a moment to look at the road where she came from and saw the figure was gone. “Stephanie what is wrong? I got your message and then my crystal started glowing and I got worried. Is everything alright?” She couldn’t help but tear up at the safety she felt, knowing Sportacus was now here with her. A look of concern crossed his face before taking her in his arms for a few seconds; letting her take it all out, as he made sure to gently brush his hand on her back and calm her down. 

“Shhh, there there. There there.” He repeated, until she stopped sobbing and moved backwards wiping her eyes with her arms. “Stephanie what is wrong? Please tell me, I’m really worried.” Stephanie’s throat was completely dry from all the running and the words were hardly able to come out of her mouth as it is. She needed water and immediately Sportacus walked with her to the nearest store, to buy her a bottle. 

The walk there was quiet. Sportacus understood that she was scared and needed some time in silence so he said nothing until they sat outside of the store, and Stephanie had her first sip of water. 

“Are you okay?” He finally spoke, waiting for Stephanie to tell him what troubled her. 

“There’s a lot of things...right now I can’t find the strength to say everything but,” She paused. “I feel like I’m in danger.” Sportacus eyes widened. 

“What do you mean, Stephanie?” His tone filled with concern. Stephanie explained last night’s occurrence in her room, in correlation to today’s as well and tried to let out as many words as she could, but fell silent once more. 

“I am afraid, Sportacus.” She paused, looking at the ground. “I don’t know what to do.” He was also in a loss for words. This was terrifying to hear. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently held it there. He didn’t know what else to do at that moment, but at least reassure her that he was there for her.

“Stephanie, I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise." He said in an attempt to make her feel safer, but clearly from her expression she was too agitated to believe him. Something in her didn’t let his words calm her fears. 

“Can I please ask you a favor?” She said, and his back immediately straightened at her request. 

“Of course! Anything.” 

“Could you walk me home?”

* * *

When they made it to her uncle's house, Stephanie thanked him and told him that she’d explain everything tomorrow and that she was sorry. Sportacus seemed clueless as to what she was apologizing for, but didn’t have enough time to question her; as she had already told him goodnight and watched her rush inside. Upon entering her uncle’s house, she saw the lights were off so she assumed he must still be at work. 

She took a deep breath and made her way towards her room. Falling headfirst on her bed, not even caring to remove her clothes. She buried her face in that comforting scent of lavender on her sheets, and it made her want to tear up but she was too tired to even cry at this point. She relaxed the muscles on her body and let her mind go completely blank; and within a few minutes, sleep had already claimed her. 

Stephanie was brought back to consciousness the same way like the night before. Her body frozen in place and her eyes closed shut, unable to move not even an inch. What woke her though wasn’t a feeling, but it was in fact the coldness of the night sky, that peered through her window. The same window she remembers was closed when she came in. The room was quiet, extremely quiet which made every single one of her senses so much more heightened. She tried to scream even though she knew no words would escape her lips, she tried to move even though she knew that it would take a while before her body responded and she tried to ignore the presence she felt standing at the edge of her bed looking down at her, even though she could feel it there. 

Her breathing got quicker, as she felt a foreign touch on her calf slowly moving upwards on the back of her thigh. She was lying on her stomach, one of her arms underneath her pillow. She tried to wake her fingers up but her body refused to listen. She felt the foreign hand move under her waist unbuttoning her jeans and then sliding them slowly off of her. At this point, Stephanie's eyes dripped with tears, unable to make not even a sound. Her body responded to the touch of her monster, but not to her own will. 

She felt her jeans yanked off from her body and as soon as she was half naked, the figure lied on top of her. She could feel herself pressured into the mattress, and the man rocking his body against her. She was feeling sick, her head spiraling into fear. He slithered his hand under her shirt and fondled her breasts, groping them to his liking. He brought his mouth close to her ear, only to successfully make her feel more vulnerable. Stephanie felt her throat ache even though her voice wouldn’t come out, calling out for her uncle or for anyone at all, to come save her. 

The man gave a swift tug on her bra’s closure, stripping her of it and sliding his hands underneath to abuse her nipples. Her lips started trembling, she kept herself calm by thinking that at any moment now, she’d be able to struggle and fight back. She felt the man's digits tease and pinch her nipples, and Stephanie felt sick to her stomach when she felt them get hard against her will. He let out a deep hum, clearly enjoying himself as he felt her body answer to his terrible advances. Stephanie's voice was trapped in her throat, her thoughts racing as fast as her heart beat in her chest. The unwarranted stimulation she felt was electrifying, and it made her feel disgusting.

One of the man's hands, trailed her stomach and slipped underneath her underwear. Stephanie's breathing quickened once more, this time a whimper finally able to escape her lips. The figure let out a deep chuckle in her ear, before placing his lips on her neck immediately biting hard against her skin. Stephanie's eyes finally shot up from the pain, and struggled as soon as her body finally came to.

She had hoped that, if she struggled he would leave just like last time. However, the figure didn't seem like he'd give up so easy this time. Immediately, he grabbed her wrists, pushing her facedown against the mattress and tied her hands around her back with a piece of clothing. Stephanie gritted her teeth and groaned trying to move from this man's hold, and before she was able to scream out for help, she felt her mouth gagged with some kind of thick fabric. He made sure to wrap it tight in a knot around her head, and then place pressure against her back so she'd stay in place, as she squirmed in all attempts to free herself from his grasp. Unsuccessfully.

Stephanie tried again and again to yell as loud as she could, trying to get someone to hear her but no one came. The man let her protest all she wanted, knowing very well that she'd get tired eventually and give up; and when she finally went limb, and her body let out a few shakes as she tried to choke out her cries, that's when bent down and wrapped his hand around her neck.

Stephanie's head was rocked back with a hard tug, making her whimper by the intensity. The blood shot to her head, feeling dizzier as the man held her in that position. Without warning his grip tightened, and she struggled under him; moving her legs between his thighs in defiance, all in vain. Stephanie's mind went blank, her ears ringing with terror and her whimpers coming out as hitched sobs. The man let out a pleased laugh, his lips brushing against her cheeks. She turned her head to avoid as much contact as she could but he didn't leave any room for her to escape his touch. He moved back away from her. She thought, he had finished but for him it was only the beginning.

She heard rustling, as he reached something in his pockets and bent closer to her once more; this time covering her nose with a handkerchief. Her cries sounded muffled, buried in the palm of his hand. He shushed her repeatedly. Stephanie moved her head left and right, but eventually inhaled from her nose to breathe. It smelled like...lavender; the same lavender scent she would always smell on her sheets all these years. That’s when the realization hit her, that this was not only something that has been happening for years but also that her form of sleep paralysis, was not self-induced. 

She couldn’t stop her body from going limp under him, and involuntarily letting her muscles relax as the drug took effect. His hand moved away, knowing very well that there was no need for that anymore. He was experienced, too knowledgeable on the kind of reactions this drug had on Stephanie. She tried her hardest to fight back, to scream but in her unfortunate case, fate was against her. Her body fell into that familiar paralyzed state of semi-consciousness, she was always accustomed to.

He untied the gag and removed it from her mouth, turning her body to lie on her back; her lips now slightly swollen. She could hear him position himself closer to her and before she could anticipate it, his lips crushed down to hers; suffocating her as he delved his tongue deep into her mouth. She wanted to gag and bite his tongue off, but no matter how much she wished she could, her body did not listen. He broke the kiss and slid his hand to fondle her breasts, lifting up the shirt to expose her naked body to him. Stephanie felt shivers running down her spine. She was completely powerless. 

There was nothing she could do when she felt her underwear dragged all the way off of her, until her private parts were left completely bare; and there was nothing that could prepare her, for the sensation of the man's tongue grazing her entrance. A whimper escaped her lips, the moment she felt his tongue brush against her clitoris; the stimulation so intense that it brought tears that painfully formed in her eyes. His hands rested on her thighs, taking his time to prepare her for his next act. Stephanie felt herself getting closer, but just as she was about to reach her orgasm the man stopped; letting the absence of his torture seem far worse than the process of it. It was agonizing how much she hated this, and how much she hated the fact that she now needed release. The man backed away only for a moment, the sound of him unzipping his pants filling her ears, right before he positioned himself between her delicate legs. He grabbed her thighs pushing them towards her chest, and allowing himself more access.

She whined, her head falling to the side as she felt him forcefully enter her to the very brim. It stung for only a moment, but it was only for a moment. She took a few rugged breaths, putting as much strength as she could muster to open her eyes. In that moment, she wasn't exactly sure if seeing the man's face would do her any favors but it was an instinct within her, to face the source of her fear. Almost, she could almost see him if not under the haze of the drug. His face, why couldn't she see his face? It was dark and he moved too quickly. He suddenly moved and Stephanie's head rocked back, her lips unable to stop shivering. Under that lavender scent, she could smell something familiar. It wasn't something she could easily describe but the first thing that popped into her head was; _cake? Why that of all things,_ she thought to herself. She wasn't able to make sense of it, nor did she have the time to, as she felt the man crush his hips against her in one hard thrust. She heard him hiss, while he placed a firm grasp on her hips pounding her in place.

His pacing was relentless, deep and excruciating. He grabbed her by the neck, squeezing her tightly and restricting her breathing. The asphyxiation should have brought panic in her mind, but she had gone completely numb. She gave up fighting him, thinking that it would encourage him to be done with her. That was all that gave her comfort in that moment, the promise of an end to her suffering. She felt him get harder, the more pained she looked underneath him; clearly enjoying the torment he was putting her through. He quickened his pace, his hips slapping ruthlessly with hers in a sick, twisted rhythm.

The effect of the drug started to wear off again, and she put her entire focus on waking her body. She bit her bottom lip, feeling as the senses in her muscles were coming back and in a few moments, she was able to yell out a weak "help!" before having the man silence her with the palm of his hand. She wished that her brief cry for help would have alerted Sportacus. He tutted, dissatisfied with her resistance and forcefully thrusted into her. She rocked her head back, her choked cries echoed in the room’s walls as this twisted act came to an end, with the man reaching his climax and harshly finishing inside her. Stephanie's orgasm was painful, it made her feel stuck in place. She felt frozen in an uncomfortable, filthy haze unable to cease her shaking.

Stephanie kicked and squirmed to push him away, her eyes rolling at the back of her head. The unwanted stimulation causing her to feel sick to her stomach, and tears running her cheeks. The man got up as soon as he finished torturing her and fled the scene. Stephanie was left tied up in a daze, her body defiled, used and abused on her bed. She heard the front door break open, and footsteps running at the stairs before they stopped right at the entrance of her room. She heard her room's door swung open and a familiar safe voice calling out her name. She felt the warmth of a jacket covering her naked body and being gently carried off the bed, before she passed out in his arms. Burying her face in his chest with the pulsating light from his crystal, lulling her into sleep.


End file.
